


My Skin

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew it was time to let Steve see what he was getting in to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song My Skin by Natalie Merchant.  
> I seem to be very song inspired for this series =)  
> Comments keep me going so please do  
> Enjoy

Steve pushed open the door of the tattoo parlour, grinning when he saw Jezabel wave to him. The grin disappeared when Danny's older sister strode across the floor, a frown creasing her forehead.  
"Hey," the boy greeted. "What's with the face?"  
"Is Danny with you?"  
Steve shook his head, concern fluttering in his chest.  
"Damn him! He text me about an hour ago, said he was with a friend. I thought he was just being coy but he's not with you or Kono. You guys are the only ones he hangs out with anymore."  
"I'm sure he's on his way..."  
The door swung open behind him, revealing Danny, cane in hand. His face had that pinched in look that Steve hated, the look that meant the blond was thinking self hating thoughts.  
"I'd ask where you've been but, from that face, I wouldn't get an answer. Clean the needles, fill up the inks then you're off for the day." Jezabel tossed a sly wink at Steve. He was confused, why was she being so bossy? He watched his boy slam around the shop for a few minutes, snarling at any unco-operative equipment. Finally he took a deep breath, tension leaking from his body and began working quickly but effciently. Steve suddenly understood why Jez had been bossy, she was giving Danny a chance to collect himself. Throwing the heavily tattooed woman a grateful smile, he waited patiently for the blond to finish. Idly flipping through the files of designs, Steve pondered on getting a tattoo when he was older.  
"I could do you a pretty impressive piece right here," Jez stated, surprising him when she laid a hand on right upper arm.  
"Yeah? Maybe after my birthday," he chuckled. "Thank you for that. We probably would have had a big fight."  
"I know how to handle Danno. Besides we have to make a decision about his birthday cake. Boring, normal cake or big ass, crazy cake?"  
Steve thought about it for a moment, eyes tracking his lover. He wanted to give Danny an 18th birthday to remember.  
"Big ass, crazy cake," he decided. "But his birthday is only 3 days away."  
"No worries, I know a great baker. The cake will be awesome. Now, go take him to dinner, find out where he went that bunched his panties so much." Jez bumped Steve's shoulder with her hip as she stood. He liked Jezabel a lot. She was smart, kind, fiercely protective of her brother and a massively talented artist. Her hair was dyed blue and purple, shaved at the sides, styled into a mohawk. Her blue eyes danced with constant amusment as she watched the relationship between her beloved Danno and Steve blossom.  
"Hey babe, ready to go? I'm starved," Danny called, limping towards the darker boy.  
"Sure am. Sea food?"  
"You're paying so wherever you want is great. Won't be late, sis."  
"You better not be. We've got 4 early appointments and I need you to help set up." They both heard the smile in her voice as they left the shop, heading for Steve's car.

Danny laid back on the cool sand, head cushioned on Steve's shoulder, listening to the waves crash, watching the stars twinkling in the velvet throat of night. Steve pressed his nose into bright blond hair, inhaling deeply. The warm smell of Danny was like air, relaxed his body, eased his mind, made it easier to breath.  
"Man, I'm stuffed," the smaller boy groaned. "That was good. Thanks for springing."  
"It was my turn. Hey, where did you go today? Wherever it was, you weren't happy." Steve felt Danny tense against him then let out a big sigh.  
"I went to see Toby. He was driving the ATV that mangled me."  
The pain and bitterness in his voice made the air in Steve's lungs stutter. He curled tighter around his beloved, stroking a soothing hand along his side.  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to see him, to see if he was ok. He got hurt too, broken arm, some pretty deep cuts. He burst into tears when he saw me, kept saying how sorry he was, that it was all his fault I'm scarred and crippled. I felt kinda sorry for him until then. I don't need reminding that I'm battered and useless."  
"You're not useless or battered," Steve protested angrily. "You're perfect and wonderful."  
"No," Danny sighed. "Not perfect. Take me home? I...want to show you something."  
Steve agreed, unsure what Danny was up to but willing to follow his Jersey boy anywhere.

"Jez said you have an open invitation to stay over. Said the walls are fairly thick and she sleeps with music on so we don't have to be too quiet," Danny grinned, hobbling over to stand by the queen sized bed. Steve closed the door quietly, moving to sit on the cover. Danny leant his cane by the bed, fighting with the button of his jeans one handed.  
"If that's what you wanted, you should have just said," Steve smirked.  
"No, you hornball. I... I think it's time I showed you." Danny had dropped his gaze, staring at the floor, embarrassed. Steve froze, unable to believe his boy was ready to expose his damaged flesh after almost 7 months together. Reaching out a comforting hand, he twined his fingers with the smaller boy's, smiling.  
"If you're really ready?"  
"Yeah, I am." Freeing his hand, Danny struggled out of his jeans, bent and began to unwind the bandage around his right calf. Steve watched closely as the angry red flesh came into view. The scarring spiralled over his shin, cut deeply across the thicker muscle of his calf, giving his leg a twisted look. Danny glared hatefully at the dark crimson scars. Steve knelt at his feet, breathless, and reached out a tentative finger.  
"Can I?"  
"If you want. It still hurts a bit so be careful." Danny sat on the bed to pull his jeans all the way off, blue eyes fixed on Steve's face. The dark haired boy ran the tip of his index finger along one of the gashes, the slick flesh of the barely healed mark gliding under his touch. Bending his head, dark curls falling over his hazel eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the scar by Danny's knee. Working slowly, fluttering kisses over the tender skin, Steve caressed every gash with his mouth, pressing love and acceptance into the ravaged muscle.  
"Don't babe," Danny whispered, trying to push Steve away. Ignoring him, the taller boy continued until he had kissed every inch of scar tissue.  
"Thank you for showing me," he murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to the blond's lips. "You're so beautiful, Danny, so perfect."  
"Yeah right," he snorted.  
"You are. You're gorgeous and strong and utterly perfect. I love you and promise to love you forever."  
"You know I love you too. But, Steve, I don't want you tying yourself to me because you pity me or feel you should. I know I'm not perfect, as that thing proves. I feel...ugly, untouchable." Tears swam in the sapphire eyes.  
"You're perfect to me. And what we have together is only getting stronger, not weaker. Now, stop all this self pity or I will be forced to tickle you."  
Danny gave a watery huff, swiping at his eyes. He groaned as Steve's lips grazed his lower abdomain, hot kisses sliding down to nuzzle the thick, golden curls at the base of his straining cock.  
"Gonna make you feel so good baby," Steve muttered, words vibrating up the sensitized flesh. Danny arched off the bed, panting, gasping the taller boy's name. He cried out when Steve swallowed him in one easy motion, the head bumping the back of his beloved's throat. Chanting Steve's name, hands scrambling on the sheets, Danny surrendered to the hot suction that was determined to draw his pleasure from him. He could feel Steve's arm moving rapidly and, peeling open and eye, he saw his left shoulder surging as he jerked himself off, groaning around the blood hot flesh in his mouth.  
"Babe... gonna cum..." Danny gasped, trying to push the dark head away. Steve just pressed further forward, redoubling his efforts. With a sharp cry, Danny's orgasm punched out of him. He felt, more than saw, Steve cum, felt the hot splashes of his pleasure land on his mangled leg.  
"Not so untouchable after all, huh Danno?" Steve grinned.  
"Oh, shut it, McGarrett," the blond chuckled. "Get into bed. I'm shattered and we have an early start."  
"We?" Steve asked, slipping under the covers with his boy, snuggling close to him.  
"Yes we! After I help Jez set up, we're going to look at the Royal Hawaiian, remember? To get an estimate. Then we're going to look for a tailor we both like."  
Steve couldn't help the delighted smile on his face as he listened to his boyfriend map out their day. No, not boyfriend, fiance.  
"Rings," he blurted. "We can find you a ring tomorrow."  
Shuffling round til he was facing Steve, the smaller boy kissed the tip of his nose.  
"Alright. I love you."  
"I love you."


End file.
